Guardián
by Vikn
Summary: Draft La tensión de Charles no había bajado desde que decidió abrir la escuela. Papeleo por aquí y por allá, abogados, permisos, búsqueda de estudiantes, deberes como padre, supervisar las remodelaciones. Tenía tanta presión sobre sí que empezó a cuestionar si podría noquearse a sí mismo con su telepatía solo para descansar un momento.


–¿Fatiga profesor?– Erik iba hacia él sigiloso, sereno y mortal. Sólo como él lograba serlo. A veces se cuestionaba si realmente era humano. Una mente como esa no podía ser de este mundo. Muy organizada y atípicamente infranqueable.

–Desafortunadamente mi amigo, apenas empieza y ya estoy rendido– Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, cerró los ojos buscando un poco de paz. Pero el dolor en sus hombros y los murmullos en su mente parecían no querer cooperar.

–Creo entonces es momento de que te tomes un descanso, cualquier pendiente puede esperar hasta mañana. Dudo que puedas continuar con ello hoy– Oyó a Erik mientras este acomodaba algunos documentos y recogía otros del suelo.

–Ojala descansar fuera tan sencillo como suena amigo mío, sin embargo las voces continúan en mi mente y este whisky no me hace justicia– Suspiro y dio un trago a su bebida.

Erik lo miro con detenimiento como si buscara mentira en sus palabras –Pensé que no te inmiscuías en metes ajenas sin su permiso, o al menos no innecesariamente– hablo tranquilo mientras entrelazaba sus manos sentándose en un sofá.

–No mi amigo, no lo hago, pero me es difícil ignorar los pensamientos fuertes, proyecciones cargadas de emociones. Las palabras no son el problema sino lo que traen consigo. Enojo, alegría, felicidad, tristeza, odio, si sólo una de ellas nos afecta drásticamente ahora imagina un tutifruti, simplemente me vence– Podía sentir su cabeza palpitar, vio a Erik, su mirada lo analizaba con escrutinio.

–¿Yo te proyecto?– Le oyó decir con preocupación, como si la simple idea de transmitirle un pensamiento fuera sinónimo de crimen.

–No. Tu mente es única, tiene defensas formidables. La primera vez que nos conocimos casi jure que eras telépata, jamás he conocido a alguien que sin serlo sea capaz de protegerse así, podría decir y sin exagerar, que inclusive mejor que Emma. Y lo agradezco, a veces solo con tenerte cerca me llega algo de paz– La admiración y aprecio se mezclaba en sus palabras.

–Si es así, entonces deberías concentrarte sólo en mí, talvez de esa manera las voces se callen– En absoluto no esperaba esa respuesta, hasta creyó le recriminaría por invadir un poco su psique.

–Wow Erik– la sorpresa en su voz era notoria –debo admitir que la oferta es tentadora pero no quiero abusar de tu confianza profanando tu mente–

–No te preocupes Charles, no es a ti a quien busco impedir el acceso– El deje de frialdad en su voz le dio a entender que removió algo muy profundo en sus recuerdos. Si Erik llego a recordar algo doloroso no lo demostró en sus palabras ni mucho menos en su rostro.

–¿Puedo?–Alzo su mano hasta su sien dando a entender la idea.

–Desde hace cinco minutos– Fue una aprobación más que suficiente.

A Charles no le sorprendió el orden de sus pensamientos, sino el movimiento de Erik, como si sintiera su intromisión, percibiendo donde se adentraba. En definitiva Erik era por mucho el ser humano más fascinante que hubiese conocido.

Continúo explorando hasta que visualizo algo espectacular. Un campo abierto aledaño a un bosque, empezó a andar hasta dar con lo que parecía una casa, entro. Estaba totalmente vacía pero la chimenea permanecía encendida y un aparente cómodo sillón decoraba el ambiente. Un toque muy hogareño –Erik, ¿Qué es esto?– Indago curioso de lo que se le mostraba.

–Mi hogar en Núremberg. Cuando tenía problemas lo recordaba y me pensaba ahí frente al fuego arropado en una manta sobre el sillón junto a mis hijos. De esa manera recordaba por qué luchaba, esforzándome aún más– Su voz era nostálgica pero dulce, casi podía verle sonreír.

–¿Y por qué está vacío entonces?–

Bueno, tú querías descansar así que te he enviado al único lugar donde yo descanso, el único en el que tengo paz. Ahora puedes estar tranquilo Charles, duerme, yo velare tus sueños. Su tono serio y firme fue como una promesa de que cumpliría sus palabras. Y no pudo más que creer.

Esa noche Charles durmió en profunda paz, ninguna voz se inmiscuyo en su mente. Al despertar dio con la grata sorpresa de que Erik ahí seguía sentado con una pierna alzada, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada al costado. _Como todo un guardián_. Pensó.

Erik ese hombre que hace dos años ni siquiera conocía. Se había vuelto parte esencial de su vida, le ayudaba en la escuela, le apoyaba con David, lo acompañaba en sus tardes de ajedrez y ahora cuidaba su sueño. Ya no vislumbraba una vida sin él pero eso sinceramente no le preocupaba. Sin importar la situación Erik le había dejado en claro que siempre que lo necesitara, estaría ahí para él.

Erik empezó a moverse, abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeo un poco recordando donde estaba. –Buenos días Charles, ¿dormiste bien?– se sentía derrotado al ver esa sonrisa contrastar con el brillo de sus ojos y la dulzura de su voz.

–Como nunca amigo mío, como nunca– Vio su sonrisa ensancharse y sus ojos iluminarse aún más.

–Cuando gustes mi amigo– Sí, ya no podría vivir sin _él_.


End file.
